BIO Xing Kingdom
by CHRIST'S KINGDOM
Summary: The Chistian Crossover of BIONICLE & Kingdom Hearts. When Matt discovers his past he must save the future of the universe from Makuta and Ansem! I recently had to Corect a sever writing eror tell me if you find anything wrong.
1. Intro

INTRO

Sora: "I've been having these weird thoughts lately-"

Matt: "I feel so empty inside-"

"… Like, is any of this for real, or not?"

"There's got to be so much more to life than this."


	2. Chapter 01

CHAPTER: 01

Flying on my Fly Board is like nothing I have ever felt, flying is like being full of God's power and spirit. No other words will describe what I feel, and flying was just what I was doing when it all started.

I was soaring over the water when I hit some sort of energy shield. I fell on my board and was knocked out. I found myself on some sort of digital platform that put out a little light. Everywhere else there was darkness. Suddenly out of nowhere a golden mask appeared floating in the air.

"Welcome!" said the mask. "Who are you and were am I exactly?" I asked.

The mask's shape looked strange, like I had seen it before. But I couldn't remember.

"I am Mata Nui and this is the heart of the Cordiax," the mask replied. "I see you don't remember me." I gave a confused look. "Don't worry; we'll discuss that later. Now, on to business, the "thing" you wear on wrist, the Connector, Fusion, Devise needs to be recharged and reprogrammed after I'm done and you wake up you will find it fully charged and ready to use. After I charge it, it will have to work off of our energy, it may seem like a parasite but it really allows us to share our energy. It will also allow us to use the same tools, like your blade."

My gold Connector lit up and my blade appeared in my hand. "Cool" I said.

"You can even use my shell as an exoskeleton and use all my powers when we fuse," he finished.

I hadn't quite mentally processed this when suddenly a few small dark robotic creatures with snake like heads appeared, and they all turned their yellow eyes towards me.

"They want to stop me from reprogramming your Connector," said Mata Nui. "Fight them off until I have finished the reprogramming".

I did but the more I defeated, the more there were until they fused themselves together to form a giant monster.

"Hang in there!" Mata Nui shouted. "I'm almost done."

"That's easy for you to say you're not fighting!"

"Just remember who you fight for!"

This gave me power to keep fighting and eventually I defeated the monster which burst into many snake-like creatures that created a dark hole on the floor I began to be sucked in.

I woke up on the beach of the island my friends and I usually play on. The first thing I did after waking up was cough up all the salt water in my lungs. My beetle, Click climbed up on to my shoulder. I then looked for my board. When I found it, it had broken a wing.

"Man, it'll take me a week to get it fixed up again", I grumbled.

I walked over to where Kairi and my brother Sora were talking. Sora had (by the looks of things) been snoozing again and was making an excuse.

Sora was a good looking 14 year old. Even though some people might say he was simple, he had the heart of a lion. He had brown spiky hair and nice blue eyes. He wore a red jumpsuit with a zipper in the front with a chain of crowns on his blue belt and black and white over jacket. He also wore a crown necklace, gloves with the fingers cut off and big yellow shoes.

Kairi was a beautiful 14 years old with short fiery red hair and blue eyes. She wore a black under shirt with a white one over it and shorts with a small apron in the front. She also wore a necklace with some sort of crystal attached to it and white slip on shoes. We had found Kairi ten years ago on the shores of the Destiny Islands with no idea where she came from. The mayor had adopted her and knowing how hard it was to be the new kid in town we quickly became friends with her.

Me? I'm Matt. Matt: the 15-year-old smoothie shop owner who likes pineapple.

Matt: the nutty inventor who set up traps all over the island and invents extreme sport flying machines (like my Flyboard).

Matt: the most mysterious guy on the Destiny islands who ten years ago washed ashore in a canister with a blade, a laptop, a strange round sphere thingy, a bible and a bug.

Matt, the orphan boy adopted by Sora's family.

Matt: the sword's man with an over sized blade that he can barely move himself.

Matt: the only one who owns a pet bug that everyone thinks is a pest, except for Sora and Kairi (Kairi actually thinks Click is cute).

And Matt: the sarcastic self-introducer.

My uniform is my long, black-sleeved shirt with a white over shirt that has captain's stripes on the left arm and is always unbuttoned. My black shirt is always tucked in to my black pants with white stripes with its loose belt. My sneakers are also black and white; in fact the only piece of clothing on me that is not black and white is my brown gloves with the fingers cut off and my trademark wooden warrior's cross, the symbol of all that Christ did for us. My hair is a lighter brown than Sora's and my eyebrows are completely black, but besides this we look a little alike each other and at times we are mistaken for biological brothers.

All three of us are Christians. But back to the story, Sora had been caught dosing off during work, again!

"No!" said Sora. "This huge black thing swallowed me up I couldn't breathe I couldn't- OW!" Sora held his head in pain.

"Are you still dreaming?" Kairi asked him giggling.

"It wasn't a dream!" snapped Sora. "Or was it?" Sora seemed confused. "I don't know. What was that place? So bizarre..."

"Yeah, sure," Kairi said not really caring anymore.

At this point Click had crawled off my shoulder and on to Kairi's. By then they knew I was there without even turning around. Kairi looked out to sea. I was surprised how similar our dreams were.

"Say, Kairi, what was your hometown like? You know the place where you grew up." Sora asked.

"I told you before, I don't remember," said Kairi.

"Nothing at all?"

"Nothing!"

"How about you Matt?" asked Sora, turning to face me.

"I don't remember either little brother." I mumbled to myself: "But I think I'm getting a few hints." I looked at my Connector.

"You, ever want to go back, Kairi?" Sora asked Kairi.

"Well... I'm happy here," said Kairi. "But you know- " ("No, we don't know", I said. Kairi giggled a bit) "I wouldn't mind going to see it."

"Me too," said Sora. "Along with any other worlds out there, I want to see them all!"

"Then what are we waiting for?" I asked.

"Hey, aren't you three forgetting about me."

I groaned. "Him!" I said.

I didn't have to turn to know who was talking, nor did I want to. It was Riku. Don't get me wrong, Riku is one of my best friends but sometimes I'd get on his nerves, and sometimes he'd really get on mine. Take my traps for instance, every now and then Riku is falling into or setting off one and he blames me, like my wanting to keep the island safe is a bad thing. Does he even know how hard it is to set them up again? Geez!

Riku Has silver hair and also had greenish blue eyes and had bigger muscles than Sora. Riku wore a yellow shirt with blue pants that had straps. Riku was also the only one of us who wasn't a Christian.

Riku walked up to Sora. "So, I guess I'm the only one working on the raft." he said. Then he tossed the log he was holding at Sora.

The log was about to hit Sora but I grabbed the log just in time.

"Weren't you supposed to be scouting ahead on your fly-thingy?" Riku asked me. I tossed the log away.

"I broke my board when I bumped into something out there," I answered.

"You were flying over water, what could you have bumped into?" Riku asked.

"I started to reply out of anger, but Riku didn't wait for my answer. He turned his attention to Kairi. Click hoped off Kairi's shoulder. Riku slightly swatted at him. Click climbed into my coat out of fear of Riku.

"And you're just as lazy as the both of them!"

Kairi didn't' get upset. "So you noticed," she answered. "Okay, we'll finish it together. I'll race you!"

"Huh?" Sora asked.

"What, are you kidding?" Riku asked.

"Go!" Kairi shouted. And we ran.

Power surged through me from my connector and I ran faster than I had in my life. I reached the end of the beach and stopped. I looked back and saw that everyone else was still far off.

Suddenly the mask of Mata-Nui appeared in front of me. "Sorry about popping up like this but there is still more that I have to tell you. Your world is hidden next to this island, about a mile's distance. Although it might seem that you ended up here by mistake I believe our God has a purpose for you being here."

"He always does," I said. Mata Nui slightly nodded. "You had better rejoin your friends," he said. And then he disappeared.

Latter at the end of the day we had gathered together to talk: "So, Kairi's home is out there somewhere, right?" Sora asked.

"Could be, we'll never know by staying here," Riku said.

"But how far could a raft take us?"

"Who knows? If we have to, we'll think of something else," Said Riku.

"So, suppose you get to another world," Said Kairi. "What would you do there?"

"Well, I haven't really thought about it. It's just- I've always wondered why we're here on this island. If there are any other worlds out there, why did we end up on this one? And suppose there are other worlds, then ours is just a little piece of something much greater. So we could have just as easily ended up somewhere else, right?"

"I don't know," said Sora.

"That's why we need to go out there and find out. Just sitting here won't change a thing. It's the same old stuff. So let's go."

For the 10 years I had known Riku he had always been restless. In fact he was the one who got the idea of building the raft. I on the other hand was left with designing the raft with very little thanks from him!

"You've been thinking a lot lately, haven't you?" Kairi asked.

"Thanks to you, and Matt." I smiled a bit. Riku's praise was like a cup of water to my thirsty soul. Still I didn't let go to my head.

"If you and Matt hadn't come here, I probably would've never thought of any of this. Kairi, Matt, thanks."

"You're welcome," said Kairi.

"Same here, Riku," I said.

There was a moment of silence that was broke by Sora. "So, what are your thoughts Matt?"

I smiled again. "Just this: you know how God has always got a purpose for everything? Well, I think we been put here for a purpose-."

"You mean we are supposed to sit here and do nothing?" asked Riku.

"No, just that we were put here to be cared for, grow our curiosity about what is out there, and (when the time is right) to find out."

"And me and you, Mat were put here to in a way to water Sora and Riku's curiosity," said Kairi.

"Right, just remember: God has got a purpose for everything."

Later that night Sora and I were in our room Sora was lying down in bed and I was trying to fix my board. Sora was looking thoughtfully at a Paopu fruit Riku had given him.

"If two people share one, their destinies become intertwined. They'll remain a part of each other's lives no matter what." At least that was the myth.

Riku had given it to Sora as a "joke". After a while of thinking Sora had tossed it away and went to sleep. I stopped working and picked up the fruit.

Sora would never admit it but I knew he was in love with Kairi. Even when we were kids he liked her.

I had always wished I had someone like that, which was one of the reasons I want to see other worlds. I sighed and headed for bed. On the way I stopped, looked out the window and prayed.

"If you could," I asked, "Could you please find me someone too?"

I smiled knowing he heard me.

"Thanks," I said. Little did I know how soon my prayers were about to be answered, and how much more my life would change!

The next day I found the secret cave that we use to scribble on the walls in. I had brought all the stuff that I had when I first arrived on the Destiny islands in hopes to find some answers.

Mata Nui appeared. "So we meet again," said Mata Nui cheerfully.

"I knew you'd be here," I said. "So, you want to tell me what has been going on with me?"

a round metal rolled over to me. "You find out," he said. "Just set it memory restore."

"Memory restore?"

As if on cue the thing lit up and I saw an island on another world. I was fighting evil alongside of other heroes and teaching the islanders about God. Suddenly the island was baron and I was banished to another world along with Mata-Nui. The new world was a big desert but we still made friends there and gained a control of a giant robot. We used the robot to bring two moons that surrounded the world back into place where they split off of from the planet.

We were almost finished when the great evil that banished us appeared in the form of another giant robot we battled and finally defeated it, the world inside finally free.

Time passed the people of both worlds built a new robot and just in time too. The creatures I saw in my dream attacked and caused us to evacuate near the Destiny islands. I aged and then I was restored to a younger age and then I ended up on the Destiny islands.

The projection ended here. "Oh," I said. "That's why."

"Now you both know where you came from Matt," said Mata Nui.

"Yeah, I-" I said then stopped. What did he mean "you both"? Only one person came to mind. I turned to see Sora staring in awe, and he had seen everything.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?!" I half asked and half screamed.

"I was collecting mushrooms for our voyage," Sora said weakly. "I'm sorry about what I saw."

"No, you're ok Sora we both needed to know, sorry about getting mad."

"It's ok."

I turned to face Mata-Nui. "What do we do now?" I asked.

Mata Nui lit up the cave the wall was full of child drawings that we drew when were younger.

"Look, mushrooms" said Sora pointing at some mushrooms. He went to gather them. He had just gathered them when he stopped and stared. I went over to see what he was looking at.

It was a picture of Sora and Kairi's faces. I remembered the day they both drew those drawings, but at the time I was drawing (or rather writing) something else.

My interrupted thoughts when I heard a scratching. Sora was drawing giving a Paopu fruit to Kairi.

Mata Nui vanished. We both stared past were Mata-Nui had been there was a door built into the wall of the cave.

We heard a noise behind us. We both turned around. No one was there.

"Wh-Who's there?" Sora stuttered.

"I've come to see the door to this world," said a mysterious voice.

"Huh?" Sora and I looked around but still saw no one.

"This world has been connected," the mysterious voice continued. "Tied to the darkness, soon to be completely eclipsed."

"We come against this darkness! In Jesus name!" I shouted. The mysterious voice laughed an evil, sick, laugh.

"Well, whoever you are, stop freaking us out like this," Sora said annoyed.

The mysterious figure that had spoke appeared near a door built into the wall of the cave. He was in a brown hooded cloak, so I couldn't see his face.

"Sora," I said getting his attention.

"Huh? Wh-Where did you come from?" Sora asked the cloaked figure.

"You do not yet know what lies beyond the door," the cloaked figure said.

"So, you're from another world!"

"There is so very much to learn. You understand so little."

"Oh, yeah? Well, you'll see. We're going to get out and learn what's out there!"

"A meaningless effort. One who knows nothing can understand nothing." The figure disappeared.

I then remembered. I went over to the opposite wall from Sora's drawing and looked at the symbols I had drawn on the wall. The first time I drew them, I had no Idea what they meant. Now I saw three words. "Unity, Duty, Destiny," I said. I had seen those type letterings before I took out my laptop. It was on.

I was about to punch in the words when the computer spoke. "Sorry, Mata-Nui had to leave you. But when creepy dude showed up, he thought it best not to give away the secret."

Sora and I jumped back in shock. "Did that thing just talk?" asked Sora.

"Yes I did, and I'm not a "thing", I'm a computer operating system. My name is **Ignition." **

"Ok," I said. I moved back to the laptop and stared typing in the words.

"**STOP! **You can't just type in something you don't know what'll do! That's the code to turn off the energy shield so that you can turn our world on again! We'll send in a team to make sure this world is still safe first. So just wait until then."

I was about to ask a question. When Kairi came in and taped on Sora's shoulder. "What are you both doing here?" She asked.

We both freaked out. "Oh nothing in particular, Kairi," Sora said causally.

I picked up the computer, shut it and put it in my backpack quickly along with my other stuff. Having the unfortunate event of Ignition yelping as I closed his lid. Both Sora and I did our best to push a protesting Kairi out of the cave.

"Wait, I thought I heard someone," Kairi said.

"Oh, Really?" I asked nervously. "It was probably the wind, or a bird."

"You need something Kairi?" Sora asked.

"Well, I was going to ask you guys to go help me prepare and stuff," Kairi said.

"Done! Sora was just gathering some mushrooms, and I got a mountain of canned Pineapple at home ready for the trip."

We finally managed to get Kairi out. All I can say is: "what a close one that was!"

Sora and I went back home at the end of the day and were lying in our beds talking.

"So, you remember anything yet?" Sora asked me.

"Naw, Mata-Nui said it would take a few days."

"Kairi and Riku were kind of concerned about you."

"You didn't tell them did you?" "No." I sighed.

"Good, I don't think they're ready yet. They'll be ok."

Sora looked out the window. "A storm? Oh no, the raft!" I grabbed with my backpack full of my stuff. Quickly we went out the window and over to the dock for our rowboat.

We rowed out to our island. We saw a black sphere in the sky.

"Wasn't it like this when your world was about to be destroyed?" Sora asked me.

I looked back at the dock. I hadn't noticed before. "Look!" I said pointing.

"Riku's boat. And Kairi's!" said Sora.

"Suddenly, the creatures from my dream appeared along with smaller shadow creatures. They looked right at us.

Then three warriors showed up. They all were somewhat mechanical and wore different masks.

One had armor that was shiny and carried a staff.

The second was a female who wore faded orange armor and wore a mask that looked like it was broken in half.

The third was a titian that wore blue and gold armor and wielded deadly looking blade.

"So, much for finding a safe place to park," said the first blinding the monsters in light.

"You'd think Mata Nui would have found a safer place. But no!"

"Your orders Sir?" the third asked me.

At this moment I was a leader and wasn't going to waste time on questions.

"Help us find Riku and Kairi and then get out us out of here," I ordered garbing my blade.

"I'll cover you," said the first.

The five of us fought our way toward Riku. He was staring up into the sky.

"Where's Kairi?" Sora asked. "We thought she was with you!"

"The door has opened-"

"What?"

"We don't have time for this; we got to get out of here NOW!" I shouted.

"The door has opened, Matt!" Riku said. "Now we can go to the outside world!"

"What are you talking about?" asked Sora. "We've got to find Kairi!"

"Kairi's coming with us! Once we step through, we might not be able to come back. We may never see our parents again. There's no turning back. But this may be our only chance. We can't let fear stop us! I'm not afraid of the darkness!"

I could tell Riku wasn't in his right mind. A black shadowy circle started engulfed Riku. He held out his hand so that Sora and I can grab it.

I turned to the titian. "Stop him!" I ordered.

He ran to grab Riku. Then there was a flash of light and Riku and the titian were gone. We looked at Sora. He was holding a key shaped weapon. One, word rang through all of our Minds: Keyblade.

Click, who had hidden in my shirt, crawled out. Mata Nui appeared, this time as a full being.

"Little one," Mata Nui said to Click. "Find the girl."

Click took off towards the secret cave. There was a door were the cave entrance use to be we opened it then went in, were we saw Kairi. She was facing the door. Click gave a little whimper and climbed back into my shirt.

"Kairi!" Sora called out.

Kairi slowly turned around. She looked like she was in bad shape. "Sora-" she said weakly.

The second warrior ran over to Kairi. Suddenly, the door opened and black wind came out. Kairi got blown closer to Sora and when Sora tried to hold Kairi, Kairi disappeared through Sora. The other warrior disappeared too. Those of us that were left were blown out of the cave.

We found ourselves on whatever was left of the islands. We weren't the only ones either. The giant monster from my dream and another giant monster with an empty heart like shape in its chest (I latter found out this was monster from Sora's dream).

"We have to unite if we are going to defeat them," said the last warrior to Sora. "Are you ready?"

Sora Nodded. There was a flash of light between them and then Sora was wearing a connector that matched the warrior's armor.

"All right!" I said. "Connectors, CONECT!"

Sora and I slammed our palms on our connector's energy surged through us. We both called out the names of our heroes.

"Mata Nui!" I called out. The next moment I was wearing Mata Nui's Mask and armor, while Mata-Nui Himself had vanished into me. We were connected!

"Takanuva!" Sora called out. He was then fitted with the warrior's mask and armor, along with his staff (Although Sora still wielded the Keyblade). They too were now fused.

Together we fought the monsters by slashing at the monsters faces. We went back to being separate beings after we defeated them. We may have had victory but everything was quickly being pulled into the dark orb. Mata Nui and Takanuva had already been pulled in. The only reason we hadn't been pulled in yet was because Sora had grabbed a stump that was still stuck in whatever was left of the land with one hand and me in the other.

"Let it go Sora," I said "We must have faith that God will save us from this!" with a final thought Sora let go of the stump-.


	3. Chapter 02

CHAPTER: 02.

I woke up to Sora's shock. "This isn't a dream!" he screamed.

"What?" I asked. I looked around, and then I understood. "Oh," I said.

Sora and I were in some sort of alleyway with a dog. What was more Sora was talking to the dog.

"Where are we? Do you know where we are?"

"Oh great," I said. "We're lost and you're talking to a dog."

"Hey," said a voice in my backpack. "Why don't you two talk to someone who can actually talk?"

I pull my laptop out of my bag.

"Oh great, you're here, too!"

The dog ran out of the ally way. Sora ran after him. I put my laptop away and went after Sora. Sora stopped in the middle of what looked like a town square.

"This is totally weird. We're, in another world!"

I looked around shure enough the landscape was completely unfamiliar. I looked at Sora.

"We could have died back on the island, but we were saved and brought here. It's only right that we give God thanks."

Right there we gave thanks to God for sparing our lives. We also prayed for Riku, Kairi, and our new allies that wherever they were, they would be safe.

After we were done praying we were about to discuss what to next. Then Suddenly a man came running around the corner suddenly the metal snake like monsters from the island surrounded him. We watched in horror as one of the shadow monsters plunged its claw into the man's chest and pulled out his heart. The man faded away and the heart turned into another shadow monster. The evil beasts quickly turned their attention to us.

We ran as fast as we could to one of the shops and closed the door. We both lay with our backs against the door laughing scared but relieved and breathing hard.

"Hey there," said the old shopkeeper. "How can I-?"

he stopped when he saw us. "Aw, it's only a couple of kids. Well if you ain't buyin, get out!"

Sora and I were both shocked by what he said.

"There is no way we are leaving with those things outside." The monsters started banging on the shop door trying to get at us.

"Oh," said the shopkeeper. "You're hiding from them? Well then can't blame ya kids then."

The shopkeeper took out a strange device and opened the door.

"Wait!" Sora said. "You can't open-."

Suddenly flames burst out of the machine and fried the monsters outside.

"You're bad for business freaks!" He shouted at them.

He closed the door and put the device away.

"Now then," he said. "What are you two kids doing wandering around here?"

"We're not kids!" said Sora.

"And the name's Sora and Matt!"

"Okay, okay, simmer down. So why the long face, Sora? You two boys lost or somethin'?"

The shopkeeper was a man about his 50's/60's. He had blond hair and wore a pair of flight goggles, a dog tag a white shirt and a large belt (but back to the story).

"No!" Sora snapped. I gave Sora a look. "Well, maybe. Where are we?"

"Traverse Town." Sora said thoughtfully.

"So, gramps is this really another world?" I gave Sora another Look for calling an elder gramps.

"Don't call me gramps! The name's Cid! Anyway, not sure what you're talking' about, but this sure ain't your island."

"Guess we'd better start looking for Riku and Kairi. Oh, and those other guys," Sora added.

"Well, good luck with whatever it is you two are doing. If you ever run into trouble, you come to me. I'll look out for you both."

"Thanks' Cid," I said. "And God bless."

Just when we stepped out the door-

"They'll come at you out of nowhere," said a man.

He had long dark blond hair and was dressed in a leather jacket. But what stood out to me was his lion necklace.

"Who are you?" asked Sora.

The man kept talking. "And they'll keep on coming at you, as long as you continue to wield the Keyblade. But why, why would it choose a kid like you?" He asked looking at Sora.

"Hey, what's that supposed to mean?"

"Never mind." The man walked toward us hand reaching. "Now, let me see that Keyblade."

"What?" asked Sora? "There's no way you're getting this!" we both raised our weapons defensively.

"All right then, have it your way." The man took out a big sword that looked like a cross between a gun and a sword. I blocked his first attack.

"RUN!" I yelled to Sora. Sora took off.

The man kicked my leg and sprained it. I dropped to my knee in pain.

"Nothing personal," He said "but I can't have you follow me either."

The man cut Sora off from escaping in the middle of the first district. Sora would have to fight! I tried to move over to where Sora and the man were fighting. Mata Nui appeared and stopped me.

"Sora must fight him, alone," Mata Nui said.

Sora defeated the man but exhausted himself in the process. The man was down but still holding his blade.

"Now...you're...gonna...you're gonna..." Sora stammered exhausted. Sora then passed out.

I quickly limped over to the man, with sword in hand.

"Nothing personal but I can't have you follow us either..." I got ready to knock him out.

The man smiled slyly. "Sorry, but I'm going to have to ask for you to take a nap."

Then someone hit me with a "HIYA!" The last thing I remembered was my head really hurt.

I woke up chained to a bed. I panicked. Power surged through me from my connector once more and I broke three of the chains, but when I tried to break the leg chain attached to my sprained leg I fell on the floor.

I noticed that my leg had been bandaged. A girl helped me back onto the bed and undid the chain.

"Sora, where is Sora?" I asked franticly.

"It's ok, Mat," Sora said. "I'm here." Across the Room there was another bed. Sora was sitting there smiling at me.

I looked back at the girl who helped me. She was about my age, had black hair, wore lose clothes and wore a white Head guard around her head with two green tassels. She also wore a yellow scarf. I hated to say this but the word ninja did cross my mind when looking at her.

"You ok?" the girl asked me.

"Besides that last encounter with you and that guy and the sprained leg and hurt head, I've never felt better," I said sarcastically.

The girl looked at me in surprise. "How did you know I knocked you out?"

"First," I said grinning. "You just told me. Secondly, you scream like a girl."

She pushed me on my back. I yelped a little. "You scream like a boy," she said laughing. "And smell funny like one, too."

"Come on you two, behave." It was the man! I grabbed my blade. Only now it was now shaped like Sora's key blade.

"Relax," Said Takanuva. He was leaning up against a wall. Mata-Nui was with him. "Squall and Yuffie are both friends."

"That's Leon," Squall said annoyed.

"They shure have a funny way of showing it," I said pointing my blade at the girl.

"Yes, but they're still friends," Said Ignition. He was sitting on a table along with all my other stuff.

"Why did you attack us?" I asked Leon. Leon pointed at Sora's Keyblade.

"The Keyblade-" said Yuffie as if reading our minds "Yeah, we had to get it away from you to shake off those creatures. It turns out that's how they were tracking you."

I lowered my blade a little. "Tracking us?" I asked.

"It was the only way to conceal you from them," said Leon. "But it won't work for long. It's still hard to believe that you of all people are the chosen one. Well, I suppose beggars can't be choosers."

"Why don't you start making sense? What's going on here?" Sora asked. I put away my blade.

"There are many other worlds out there, besides your island and this town," said Yuffie.

"How did you know about our island?" I asked suspiciously. Yuffie thumbed at Mata Nui.

"They've been secret because they've never been connected, until now. When the Heartless came, everything changed."

"The Heartless?" asked Sora.

As we talked I noticed that Yuffie had a connector just like Sora and me wore, only blue and more aquatically designed.

"_Where did she get that?" _I wondered. I turned my attention back to the discussion.

"Those without hearts," Leon said. "The darkness in people's hearts, that's what attracts them. And there is darkness within every heart. It looks like they've made friends too, with those metal monsters. And Heartless rarely make friends"

"Then, we are fighting more than a battle against flesh and blood," I said. "But against the rulers of darkness!"

"You know who the rulers of darkness are?" asked Leon. "Not the ones you can see, feel, smell and touch. But, the ones that can't be seen I am more than familiar with."

Leon chuckled a little. "Oh, I see," said Leon, smirking insultingly. "You're both those type of people who believe in God, the Devil and stuff. Religious."

"Not religion, relationship."

"That's a new one. All I know is that it's some **big fairy tale**."

That pushed all my wrong buttons. I can take an insult but insulting my God is another level! **"Take a look around you!"** I said. **"There are sword's men, ninja girls, Robotic beings and even a dark force that wants to destroy us! We live in a fairy tale! And yet you have the guts to say that there is no God who made the universe? Use your head, Leon. This is as close to having a end times experience without being there!"**

There was a long moment of silence, which was broke by Yuffie.

"Hey, have you two heard of someone named Ansem?"

"Sorry, no bells ringing," I said sarcastically.

Yuffie ignored my joke. "He was studying the Heartless. He recorded all of his findings in a very detailed report."

"So where is this report?" I asked.

"Its pages are scattered everywhere," said Yuffie.

"Figures if you were the one looking after it," I said. "I meant on other worlds, and it's not my fault!" Yuffie said irritably.

"Will you both stop it," asked Mata Nui. Both of our connectors burned on our arms. We calmed down.

Again I wondered, _"where did she get a connector". _

"Now, only The Keyblade can stop the heartless," said Leon.

"So, this is the key?" asked Sora holding up his Keyblade.

"Exactly!" said Yuffie.

"The Heartless have great fear of the Keyblade," Said Leon. "That's why they'll keep coming after you no matter what."

"Well, I didn't ask for this."

"None of us do," I said. "But God sometimes does."

"So tough luck," said Leon.

"If there is only one Keyblade-." Sora looked at my blade now key shaped also. I held up my Keyblade. The same question burned in my mind. "Why?"

"When you were knocked out, your blade fell beside the Keyblade," said Mata-Nui. "It must have absorbed some of the Keyblade's power and awoken that form."

I was about to ask Mata Nui what he meant by "awakening" when Sora cut in.

"Wait a minute! What happened to our home island? Riku! Kairi!"

Mata Nui shook his head sadly.

"You know what?" asked Leon. "I really don't know."

Suddenly, a Heartless Soldier burst into the room.

"Leon!" Yuffie screamed.

"Yuffie, go!" Leon ordered. Yuffie ran out of the room.

Leon, Sora and the two robotic beings followed the heartless out the window. I was left alone.

More Heartless entered the room. I had to use my Keyblade as a crutch to move. But I couldn't move fast enough. The Heartless had surrounded me! I called out for help but no one came. A Heartless lunged for my heart.

"Jesus, protect me," I prayed. Suddenly beams of light shoot out of my chest, and vaporized the Heartless who had tried to steal my heart. I smiled. "Anyone want to try to steal a heart full of God next?" I asked.

The Heartless stopped for a moment, and then jumped at me. Then I realized my mistake: they might not have been able to hurt my heart, but they could destroy my body. Suddenly a wave of water washed the Heartless off me.

I looked at the being that had just saved me. She was a blue aquatic armored being; she wore no mask but had a helmet and wielded a dual headed trident. But even through all this I recognized her.

"Yuffie?" I asked amazed.

"Long story," she said changing back into her human form. "Let's go!"

"Hey, what about me?" Ignition cried out. He was still sitting on the table.

"Sorry, looks like I wasn't the only one left behind." I said grudgingly.

I put him into my backpack. More Heartless filled the room. Yuffie helped me move, and we left.

We moved back into district 1. Leon said that Sora had gone off to find the Heartless boss.

"I have to go help Sora," I told Yuffie.

"You're kidding right?" asked Yuffie. She pointed at my bandaged leg. "Leon wasn't very merciful, in case you didn't remember."

I reached out with my powers. Soon my leg was surrounded in metal parts. The parts then turned themselves into a robotic cast. I couldn't run yet but now I could at least walk faster that I had without help.

"I plan on being there for Sora even if no one else will."

Yuffie groaned then sighed. "Wait, I'm coming with you."

We walked in to district 3 and found Sora. Yuffie reached Sora first because of my bad leg.

Suddenly two weird beings, a dog man (not a werewolf) and a giant duck, fell from a nearby balcony right above us! I pushed Yuffie out of the way just in time as the two weird beings slammed down on top of us in a big pile, me being at the bottom.

The four of us got back up again. Suddenly, stonewalls popped up from the ground blocking our exits. Then a giant Heartless suite of armor fell from the sky. I was amazed at how the armor's pieces could work separate of each other. However I had little time to think when the battle started. Then out of nowhere Click jumped into the battle landing on Yuffie's head. She screamed a little. Click ran towards me and jumped into my hand, instantly he transformed into a shield. We took out the Heartless, piece by piece.

At one time Yuffie almost got swashed by it's foot, but I blocked the attack.

"Stay focused," I told her.

Sora then finished the battle with a blow to the armor's body piece.

After defeating the armor, Click transformed back into his insect form.

We found out that the two strangers were servants of a king from another world who were sent here to find Sora while looking for their king.

"So, you were looking for me?" asked Sora. The duck and the dog man both nodded.

"They, too, have been seeking the wielder of the Keyblade." Leon said.

"Hey, why don't you come with us?" the dog man asked Sora. "We can go to other worlds on our vessel." Sora looked sad.

"I wonder if I could find Riku and Kairi..."

"Of course," Said the duck.

"Sora, go with them," Said Leon. "Especially if you want to find your friends."

"Yeah, I guess." Said Sora, still sad.

"But you can't come along looking like that." Said the duck. "Understand? No frowning. No sad face. Okay?"

"Yeah, ya gotta look funny, like us!" said the dog man, getting a little too close to the duck. The duck pushed the dog man's face away.

"This boat runs on happy faces," said the duck.

"Happy?" asked Sora. Sora wasn't really in happy mode but he put on his biggest, goofiest smile. Then everyone burst out laughing.

"Okay, why not? I'll go with you guys."

"Donald Duck," said the duck, extending his hand.

"Name's Goofy," said the dog man, putting his hand on top of Donald's.

"I'm Sora," said Sora, putting his hand on top of the pile.

"All for one, one for all," said goofy.

"So when do we leave," I asked.

"You're not coming with us said Donald.

"Oh, yes I am!" I said moving close to Donald. "If I have to be fused with Sora's neck."

"Alright then," said Donald. "First, you have to show us how goofy you are."

I sighed then started to do my happy birthday dance with my version of the song. (Alright, here's how the song goes: "Today is your birthday, Happy, Happy, birthday. Today is your birthday happy birthday, hey!") At the end of the dance I looked back at Donald. He, Goofy, and Sora were gone!

"Um, Matt- " said Yuffie.

"They left while you were doing you're dance. And could you not do that again? You gave me the creeps!"

"THEY LEFT ME?!" I asked shocked "Oh no! I got to get a ship, and fast." I turned toward Yuffie. "Do you have a ship?"

"Yeah, but-." Yuffie said. Yuffie started to walk off without answering my question. The aquatic Blue armored being Yuffie fused with grabbed her arm. Yuffie struggled to get free.

"No stunts out of you," she said. "You're still in servitude to the mask."

"What is she talking about," I asked Yuffie.

Yuffie was pushed forward and then prodded with the aquatic being's staff.

"Don't push it Kiina," Yuffie growled.

She sighed then told me: "After I knocked you out I got curious about your connector thingamajig and found the main part: The Suva ball." she pointed at the ball in the slot of my connector. "It's the part that allows you to fuse with Mata-Nui. I touched it and ended up connected with Kiina. I'm now a servant of Mata Nui until Mata Nui says otherwise." She glared at me. "Which means going with you and helping you!" Yuffie said annoyed.

"So, were you the one who chained me to the bed?" I asked.

Yuffie nodded grudgingly. "And caried you to the Inn. Do you ever shower? You smell like oil and wood carvings."

I tried to hold it in but I couldn't help it, I laughed. "So you're taking me right?" I asked after I had stopped laughing my head off.

"Yeah." Click clicked happily. "But please could you leave the bug." Click transformed into a shield again.

"With my bad leg, I can use all the help I can get." Click transformed back in to an insect.

"Then could you please make shure he stays in that form?" asked Yuffie.

I smiled. "No promises."

Mata-Nui walked up to me. "Matt, if you're going after Sora try to find out where our worlds went. If our world fell into the wrong hands, it could be destructive to every other world."

"I will," I said.

"Aren't you coming with us?" asked Yuffie.

"We are with you," Mata-Nui said, taping my connector.

"Oh, um Matt," said Leon. "Sorry about what I said back in the Inn. You were right. It really does make sense, when you think about it."

"Don't worry about it," I said. "Mata-Nui might be able to tell you more, if you'd like"

"I'll be shure to asked," said Leon smiling.

"Let's go!" I said. Yuffie and me took off towards the ship dock. Click clicked happily.

"If you bite me, I'll bite back," Yuffie warned Click. "I can't believe I am talking to an insect." I chuckled to myself. And so our quest began.


	4. Chapter 03

CHAPTER: 03

We followed Sora around to three other worlds, an alternate reality world called Wonderland, a Greek like arena, and a jungle world.

Sora stayed true to our faith as when we were before we left the Destiny islands. Yuffie was able to put up with Click. Yuffie and me had even become friends.

We were able to take on The Heartless and the metal monsters without using our connectors so far.

Once, the heartless kidnapped a girl named Alice. Odd, Heartless usually kill on the spot. Why did they kidnap her? Also, there seems to be keyholes on some worlds, which the Keyblade automatically locks when it gets close enough. What this meant, I had no idea. We also found some parts to our ships called gummi blocks (our ships are known as gummi ships, because the material it's made out of is like rubber).

We decided to return to Traverse Town for some answers. We raced back to Traverse Town. Yuffie and I reached the town first.

"Was hitching a ride on that comet a good idea or what?" I asked Yuffie.

"I didn't think we could do it," said Yuffie brushing some off some of the snow like build up from the comet. "But it shure was cool!"

"Yeah, literally!"

Just then Sora's group walked in. It looked like they had been toasted for breakfast. Sora was having Donald scream his head off.

"You rammed the ship right into a meteor! That's the last time I let you drive!"

"We're here," said Sora cheerfully.

"So we see," Yuffie said trying to not crack up laughig.

"Guess it didn't go so hot for you guys," I said sarcastically. Sora and Donald growled at me.

"So Yuff," Sora asked. "Where is Leon?"

"He is probably practicing in the secret water way," Yuffie answered. "I'll take you there.

Yuffie led us to the secret water way. Leon was there along with Mata-Nui, Kiina, Takanuva and woman named Aerith who also was fighting the Heartless. We told them all everything.

"So, you found a Keyhole," said Leon.

"Yeah, The Keyblade locked it automatically," said Sora.

"Good," said Aerith. She offered me some lemonade, which I took gratefully.

She wore a simple light pink dress with brown boots and brown hair.

"Every world among the stars has a Keyhole," said Leon. "And each one leads to the heart of that world. There must be one in this town as well."

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"It was in Ansem's report," said Aerith.

"The Heartless enter through the Keyhole and do something to the world's core," Said Leon.

"What happens to the world?" Sora asked.

"In the end, it disappears," said Aerith.

"What!" I said shocked.

"That's why your key is so important," Yuffie told Sora.

"Please lock the Keyholes," Aerith said to Sora. "You're the only one who can."

"I don't know..." said Sora.

"Seeing more other worlds would probably serve you well," said Mata-Nui.

"We gotta find your friends! And King Mickey!" Said Goofy to Sora.

"Guess you're right..." said Sora. "

"Okay!"

"By the way, Mata-Nui-." I said. "Who were those other beings, who got lost with Riku and Kairi? You know the titian, and the one with orange armor."

"The titian was Brutaka and the other was The Toa of time," Said Mata-Nui.

"What is a Toa," I asked.

Takanuva steeped forward. "I am a Toa. The word Toa means Hero, which is what we do. We have elemental powers, usually fire, water, earth, stone, air, and ice. I'm a Toa of light, in case you didn't figure it out yet. We also draw some other powers from the masks we wear called Kanohi Masks, at least the great and noble masks. If you want to know more I'm shure Ignition would love to tell you more. He's got all of the records from our universe"

"Thanks, Takanuva," I said.

"Leon," said Sora. "These gummi blocks are different from the others. Do you know what they're for?" Leon didn't know.

"Ask Cid," said Aerith. "He should know."

We started to walk off. I stopped. "Leon what do you think of what Mata Nui has told you so far?"

Leon shrugged. "I'd like to believe but I don't know." I nodded.

"The knowing will come Leon if you seek it."

Our groups went back to Cid's shop.

"Well, if it ain't a gummi block," said Cid holding the blocks.

"Yes, we know," I said.

"But what do these types do?"

"You're kiddin' me!" said Cid. "You're flyin' a gummi ship and you don't know nothin' about navigation gummis? Bunch of pinheads. Interspace ain't no playground."

"There's a lot we don't know," said Sora flustered. "So what! We have to use gummi ships to go to other worlds. We don't have a choice."

"Whoa, easy," said Cid. "I didn't know. No hard feelings, all right? Well, I guess could lend y'all a hand, then."

"Thanks Cid," said Yuffie. "Basically, with navigation gummis, you can go to new places," said Cid. "You want some on your ships, right?"

We nodded.

"I'll install em for you. But I got this thing I gotta go deliver first."

"What do you need to deliver?" Sora asked.

"Just this book," said Cid showing us the book. "Anyway, you mind delivering' it for me?"

"Sure, thing," I said. Cid handed me the book. Suddenly, there was this giant bell sound and the ground shook.

"What was that?" asked Sora.

"That was the bell at the gizmo shop." Yuffie said.

"Go check it out if you want," said Cid.

"But deliver that book for me first. When you're done, stop by the house in the Third District. I'll be there."

"By the way Cid," I said. I took out a design that I made during our trip. "I made plans for a machine that can fight the Heartless. If you could, try to make one. It might give us more of a chance for larger Heartless" Cid then gave us directions, and we left.

After we delivered the book we headed for the house, but were stopped by Heartless. We were about to fight them when someone defeated them. It was Riku and Brutaka. From the looks of things they had become Connector pals (That was the first time I thought of the word, Connector pals). Riku was also wielding a new sword.

"There you two are," said Riku. "What's going on?"

"Riku!" Sora shouted happily. He ran over to Riku and pulled on Riku's cheeks just to make shure he was real.

"Hey, hey, cut it out," said Riku pulling away.

"I'm not dreaming this time, right?" Sora asked

"I hope not. Took us forever to find you both," said Brutaka.

"Riku, Wait a second, where's Kairi and that other Toa?" I asked.

"They aren't with you?" asked Brutaka.

"Well, don't worry," said Riku.

"I'm sure they made it off the island, too. We're finally free. Hey, they might even be looking for us now."

Unnoticed by Riku, a Heartless appeared behind him.

"We'll all be together again soon. Don't worry. Just leave everything to me. I know this-"

Sora blasted the heartless with light.

"Leave it to who?" asked Sora.

"Sora, what did you-" Riku stared to ask.

"We've been looking for you and Kairi, too, with their help," said Sora.

"Who are they?" asked Riku.

"This is Yuffie," I said bringing Yuffie over to Riku. "Yuffie, this is Riku, a very old and 'dear' friend." They shook hands.

"So, are you trying to replace Kairi already, Matt?" Yuffie looked at me with the "what is he talking about" look. I merely shrugged.

Donald butted in. "Ahem. My name is-."

"We visited so many places and worlds, looking for you," Sora interrupted excitedly.

"Really?" asked Riku sarcastically looking at Sora. "Well, what do you know? We'd never have guessed."

"Oh, and guess what?" said Goofy. "Sora's the Keyblade master. Who would've thought it?"

Riku somehow got The Keyblade out of Sora's hand without him noticing.

"So, this is called a Keyblade?" Riku asked holding up Sora's weapon.

"Huh?" said Sora. Sora realized that he was no longer holding The Keyblade. "Hey, give it back."

Riku backed up and tossed Sora the Keyblade.

"Catch!" Riku said. Sora caught the Keyblade.

"Okay, so, you're coming with us, right?" Sora asked. "We've got this awesome rocket. Wait 'til you see it!"

"No, he can't come!" said Donald. "

What?" Sora asked.

"Forget it!" said Donald.

"Don't worry Riku you can come with-." I said turning to face Riku. Then I noticed Riku and Brutaka were gone.

"They're Gone," said Yuffie.

"Riku!" Sora called out. "Nice going, Donald. Oh, well. At least he's okay. And who knows? Maybe we'll run into Kairi and that Toa of time, soon, too.

Later, at the old house:

"You guys ever hear of Maleficent?" asked Cid. "I hear she's in town."

"Who is she?" asked Sora. "A witch, man," said Cid.

"A male who-?" I asked.

"'She's' a witch!" said Cid.

"She's the reason this town is full of Heartless," said Leon. "Don't take her lightly."

"She's been using the Heartless for years," Said Aerith.

"We lost our world, thanks to her," Said Yuffie.

I zoned out after that. I had a vision. In that vision I saw people running away wildly.

A 4-year-old girl in the midst of all this was sitting down and crying. I recognized her. It was Yuffie! I tried to get over to where she was, but the crowds got in my way.

A younger Leon and Aerith helped Yuffie up and ran away. The crowd cleared I was facing the great evil from my first vision. He was in a different form this time but he seemed to the same size as in my first vision. Heartless and the metal monsters flooded out of his feet like water heading straight towards me. I screamed, as they washed over me like water.

Water splashed on my face. I was back in the old house. Yuffie had directed her waterpower at me in order to wake me up.

"Are you awake now, Matt?" she asked.

"Yeah," I said. "Sorry about that."

"Well as I was saying, that was nine years ago."

"I got out of that mess and came here with Leon, Aerith, and Yuffie." said Cid.

"That's awful!" said Donald.

"Our ruler was a wise man named Ansem," said Leon. "He dedicated his like to studying the Heartless."

"His report should tell us how to get rid of the Heartless," said Cid. "I'm sure Maleficent's got most of the pages."

"Maleficent should be the least of your worries said, Mata-Nui. He and our other Connector pals were in the room also. "I had a brother once, his name was Makuta Teridax. I was the ruler of a universe, at one time. Makuta desired all that I possessed. Latter he found a way to steal it from me. Only by the help of our God, were Matt and I able to defeat Teridax. For a while we thought we had killed him but struck again. He cost us our planet and almost the last remains of our world."

"So, Makuta is working with The Maleficent?" Leon asked.

"Yes, and it seems as if he's made more powerful shadow type Rahkshi, his evil sons."

"Well any way," Said Cid. "Those navigation gummi's are installed and ready to go. You find another one you bring it to me. I threw in some warp gummis for the heck of it."

"Thanks Cid," I said.

"Oh, Matt!" Leon added. "You might not know this but, you've affected us all very deeply by standing up for your faith. Thanks!"

"So it's 'faith' not 'religion' now!"

Leon smiled. "Most definitely not religion!"

Later, While Sora's Group headed over to the gizmo shop. Cid took Yuffie and me back to District 1.

"I've finished that thingy ya designed. With the leftover armor from that giant Heartless armor I was able to finish it in record time." Said Cid. "Ya, wana see'm?" Cid asked Me.

"Sure do," I said.

"All right ya big bolt head, get over here!" Cid called out.

The ground started pounding with heavy footsteps. Suddenly a giant robot came running around the corner. Yuffie jumed out of the way. He stopped about three inches away from me.

"Matt meet the big bolt head ya designed, big bolt head meet Matt your designer."

The robot was like the giant Heartless armor except he was smother and had no Heartless features. His new color was blue with a yellow lighting bolt/Japanese energy symbol in the front of his chest.

"Ya mind if I keep the design? I'd like ta try ta make more of these thingys."

"Ok! Just make shure the robot's '_secret weapon' _doesn't get used on any other robots," I said giving the quote sign with my fingers at the _"secret weapon"_ part.

"Deal!" said Cid. I gave him the designs, and he went back to his store.

"What '_secret weapon'_?" asked Yuffie. She too did the quote sign with he fingers.

"If I told you it wouldn't be a secret," I said. I winked. With our new robotic companion we went to the district 2.

When we got to district 2, Sora's group was fighting another giant Heartless armor, which was guarding the keyhole. Our robot slammed the giant Heartless armor to the ground. The giant Heartless armor picked itself up and transformed into a more powerful opposite armor.

During the battle I would shout out an order and Phenomenon would act. After a long fight our robot won. One of the robots arm limbs had fallen off during the battle, but the hand piece continued to work even without the limb between it. I designed it this way of course. At the end of battle the robot put his fallen fake limb back into place. I engraved one word on his arm that I felt meant the most to me at the moment: "Phenomenon".

We exchanged stories. According to Donald, they checked out the gizmo shop bell. They rang it three times and the keyhole was revealed. They tried to lock it but the giant Heartless armor got in the way again.

I walked over to the keyhole with my Keyblade. I pointed it at the keyhole. A beam of light shot towards the keyhole and it locked. It was Sora's Keyblade, not mine.

I looked at Phenomenon. I was sad that I would have to leave such a useful ally behind but at least he wouldn't be idle. There where plenty of heartless for him to beat up. As we left I remembered my vision.

"Yuffie?" I asked. "Did you cry when you lost your world?"

"Yeah. Why did you ask?"

"Just wondering," I said. "Just wondering."


	5. Chapter 04

CHAPTER: 04

We visited one other world before this.

There we learned from one of the "big bad guys" that there are princesses, seven of which somehow hold the key to opening "the door". Another girl, a princess named Jasmine (one of the seven) was also kidnapped by the Heartless. From this I concluded (correctly as it turned out) that Alice was another of the seven princesses. Two down, five to go.

My keyblade never locked any Keyholes, yet. We found some minor pages of Ansem's report. On our journey Ignition did tell us more about my bionic world. I also started to feel strange with my friendship with Yuffie.

Anyway, we were floating around in space trying to find another world when suddenly we saw a huge whale passed by.

I radioed Sora's craft. What was that I asked? The whale went past their Gummi Ship.

"It's a giant whale!" said Goofy.

"It's Monstro!" said Jiminy. "He's a whale of a whale, and vicious besides!"

Jiminy was the cricket chronicler of Sora's group who had chronicled everything since Donald and Goofy left on their search for their king.

Monstro came back and swallowed their gummi ship.

"Sora!" I called out over the radio. But there was no answer.

Suddenly the whale came back to swallow us next.

"Matt," said Yuffie. "Before we die I just want to tell you-."

we got swallowed before she said what she wanted.

We woke up inside of the whale.

"Where are we?" I asked Yuffie.

She and the others were already awake before me.

"Monstro," said Yuffie. "At least his mouth, Yuck."

"We're alive?" I asked. Suddenly, an item dropped and almost hit Sora.

"And for today's weather: expect showers."

An item dropped on Goofy, but it hit his shield. "Heavy showers!" He said.

"Hey! Who's there?" asked Donald.

"It's me," said a small voice. A small wooden boy looked down at us.

"Pinocchio?" asked Jiminy Cricket. The boy ran off. "Pinocchio? Pinocch, where are you going? Pinocch! Come on, everybody! After him! Quick!"

We followed the boy to where a shipwreck was built into a home. Pinocchio was holding a gummi block, and showing it to a man.

"With this, we can get out of here, Father," said Pinocchio.

"Really?" asked the man in a German/Danish accent. "With this big block? You think so?"

"It's true," said Sora. Our groups had just become noticed.

"So, how did you end up here, Pinocchio?"

"Oh, my," said the man. "So the whale swallowed all of you, too? My goodness."

"Yeah, shure looks like it," said Yuffie looking around at the biology of the whale's mouth.

"My name is Geppetto," said the man. "I'm Pinocchio's father. When we got separated, I traveled all over, looking for him. Thank goodness we're together again. So, you seem to know Pinocchio quite well. I hope he was a good boy in my absence. Well, we've all had quite a journey. Right, Pinocchio?"

Pinocchio had wandered off somewhere in Monstero. We went off in search of him.

We found Pinocchio in another part of the whale's body.

"What are you doing?" Sora asked. "This is no time for games!"

"But, Sora, I thought you liked games. Or are you and Matt too cool to play them now that you have Keyblades?"

It was Riku. "Riku! What are you doing here?" I asked.

"Just playing with Pinocchio," said Riku.

"What about Kairi?" Sora asked. "Did you find her?"

"Maybe," said Riku slyly. "Catch us and maybe I'll tell you what I know."

"Come on!" said Sora irritably. Riku grabbed Pinocchio's arm and took off to another part of the whale's body.

"Oh, Come Sora!" I said. "We have time to take a break and have some fun, with an old friend."

We finally caught Riku, but Pinocchio escaped.

"Riku! What's the matter with you?" Sora asked.

"What are you thinking? Don't you realize what you're doing?"

I looked at Sora. I was just starting to enjoy our game of tag and he had to end a perfectly good game.

"Sora, don't push it!" I growled.

"It's ok, Matt," Riku said. "As a matter of fact, I was about to ask you both the same thing, Sora. You only seem interested in running around and showing off that Keyblade these days. Do you even want to save Kairi?"

"I do," said Sora.

"And what about you, Matt?" asked Riku. "Did you ditch Kairi for your other friend?"

Yuffie looked away, ashamed.

"Kairi has always been a good friend to me, Riku," I said. "But only a friend. If I found out one of my friends was in danger, I'd risk my life trying to save him or her."

"That remains to be seen," Riku said grudgingly.

We went after Pinocchio next. When we found him he was trapped in a Parasite Cage Heartless.

"You up for this?" Riku asked Sora.

"No problem," said Sora.

"Matt, you with me?" Riku asked.

"Well, I'm shure not against you," I said. "Yet."

"Let's do it, then!" said Sora.

We shot a unified blast of pure energy at the heartless cage. The Heartless cage released Pinocchio and vaporized. Pinocchio fell into a pit and Riku followed after him.

"Come on!" I said. "After them!"

We jumped in also.

The pit as it turns out leads right back to the mouth. We found Riku holding the unconscious Pinocchio. Geppetto was begging Riku to give back his son.

"Pinocchio! Pinocchio! Please! Give me back my son!"

"Sorry, old man," said Riku. "I have some unfinished business with this puppet."

"He's no puppet!" said Geppetto.

"Pinocchio is my little boy!"

"He is unusual." said Riku. "Not many puppets have hearts. I'm not sure, but maybe he can help someone who's lost theirs."

"Wait a minute," said Sora. "Are you talking about Kairi?"

"What do you care about her?" Riku asked. He ran off with Pinocchio.

We followed him in to another part of the body of the whale (all the whale's looked the same to me) where we finally caught up with him.

"Hey, let Pinocchio go, Riku," Sora said.

"A puppet that's lost its heart to the Heartless," Riku said thoughtfully. "Maybe it holds the key to helping Kairi."

"Riku this isn't the way," I said. "Maybe if we-"

"Don't try to order me around!" Riku snapped. "Just because you're a leader of an entire race, doesn't mean you're my leader!"

"What are you talking about?" I asked. A mean grin made its way across Riku's face. He laughed a bit.

"You didn't tell him you did you?" Riku asked some one behind me. It was Mata-Nui. "Well, now you know what I felt like when Brutaka told me about you being from another world that was only a mile away. Anyway, everybody in your world thought you were such a big shot with your bible and everything, that they made you their leader. I guess Mata-Nui kept that information from you to 'keep his little light pure'."

I looked at Mata-Nui hoping he would have the truth.

Mata-Nui sighed, "I'm sorry Matt, he speaks the truth."

"I don't hold it against you," I said. Mata-Nui disappeared.

"How about it, Sora?" Riku asked. "Let's join forces to save her. We can do it, together." Sora readied his Keyblade. I did the same.

"What?" Riku asked. "You'd rather fight me? Over a puppet that has no heart?"

"Heart or no heart, at least he still has a conscience," said Sora.

"You might not hear it, but right now it's loud and clear. And it's telling me you're on the wrong side!"

"Me too," I said.

"And me three," said Yuffie. She readied her Trident. "I hoped that we could be friends Riku, but now-."

"Then you leave me no choice," said Riku. He dropped Pinocchio, and slammed his hand down on his connector.

Brutaka appeared. "No!" He screamed. "I will not let you use me for this."

Riku and Brutaka fought each other with their wills. Riku stabbed his blade into the whale. Everything started shaking. Pinocchio woke up and ran back to the mouth. Riku and Brutaka disappeared.

"Run!" Screamed Donald. Donald and Goofy ran back to their ship.

"Riku!" Sora called out. "Riku, where are you?"

"Come on!" I said to Sora. "We got to get out of here!" We ran back to our ships.

We got to our ships just in time as the whale sneezed. We were blown out of the whale.

"I sure hope Pinocchio and Geppetto are okay," Goofy said, radioing our ship.

"Yeah, hopefully they landed safely somewhere," I radioed over (Unknown to us at the time was they did land safely in Traverse town).

"What was that you were about to say," I asked Yuffie. "You know before Monstro swallowed us."

"Oh, nothing," She said. "Just nothing."


	6. Chapter 05

CHAPTER: 05

We visited another world after Monstro spat us out. After that world we were just flying around when...

"Uh, a big ship is catching up to us," Goofy Radioed over. Suddenly the ship (A pirate ship) was coming straight at Sora's Gummi Ship.

"It's going to ram us!" Sora radioed over, just before the ship rammed them.

The ship started to follow us next, quickly I hotwired my Laptop to our ship.

"What are you doing?" Yuffie asked.

"Making an auto pilot," I said. I turned on Ignition. "You've got complete control of the ship," I told Ignition. "Drop us off in the crow's nest, and wait for my signal."

"Eye, eye captain."

"You're crazy!" Yuffie told me.

I grinned slyly "Maybe," I said.

Yuffie grinned. "That's just what I wanted to hear."

The ship dropped us off in the crow's nest. We were able to see everything without being seen.

Pirate Heartless were all over the ship. Sora was alone, surrounded by the Heartless.

"I didn't think you'd come, Sora," said Riku. He was on the upper deck looking down on Sora. Sora gasped. "Good to see you again."

"Where are Donald and Goofy?" Sora asked.

"Are they that important to you?" Riku asked. "More important than old friends? Instead of worrying about them, you should be asking..." Riku pointed at Kairi who was sitting near by looking like a zombie. "About her."

"Kairi!"

"That's Kairi?" Yuffie asked me.

"Yes," I answered sadly.

"Looks like she's seen better days," said Yuffie.

"That's right," Riku said to Sora. "While you were off goofing around, I finally found her."

Sora tried to get to Kairi, but a hooked left arm stopped him. This hooked left arm belonged to none other than the infamous pirate: Captain Hook.

"Not so fast," Hook growled. "No shenanigans aboard my vessel, boy."

"Riku, why are you siding with the Heartless?" Sora asked.

"The Heartless obey me now, Sora. Now I have nothing to fear."

"You're being stupid, Riku," Sora said. "Sooner or later they'll swallow your heart like a pill."

"Not a chance," said Riku. "My heart's too strong."

"Riku," Sora said warningly.

"I've picked up a few other tricks as well," said Riku. "Like this, for instance."

Sora's shadow transformed into a Heartless look alike. Sora steeped back in shock.

"Has he lost his mind?" I asked. "He has got no idea what he's playing with!"

"You can go see your friends now," said Riku.

Sora fell through a hidden trap door. Riku placed Kairi over his shoulder and turned to face Captain Hook.

"Let's get under way, already. And keep Sora away from Kairi until we're ready to land."

"Can we start fighting them now?" Yuffie asked.

"NOW!" I shouted. We both grabbed ropes and swung ourselves at Riku. "Wind-Fly!" I called out.

Yuffie kicked Riku in the stomach causing Riku to drop Kairi. I caught Kairi just before she hit the ground. Riku got second wind and tossed his blade at my rope cutting it. I dropped Kairi, slammed into Yuffie and somehow got us tied up to the main suprise attack was not going very well.

"Oh, great," Said Yuffie. "What now 'Gorge of the jungle'?" Yuffie asked me.

"So you do care," said Riku walking over to us he had that same mean grin on his face as he had in the whale. "What a surprise."

Kairi lay on the floor with out movement, eyes open.

"Is, she dead?" I asked worried.

"No," said Riku. "Her heart is just missing." He turned and looked at Yuffie. "Fortunately, I might have found a replacement."

"Get away from her!" I shouted. Riku turned his attention to me.

"Look at you, helpless and, unable to do anything, a total waste of power, the power of life," said Riku. "The ultimate power. Powerful enough to restore a heart."

I could see what Riku was thinking, and it wasn't good.

"I'll find a way to get that power away from you and restore Kairi's heart. Oh, and by the way if you're wondering what happened to Brutaka-. Well, he makes a very good zombie slave." Riku laughed.

"Riku, has any of what I use to say about sin made any impact to you."

Riku never answered me. He put Kairi back over his shoulder and talked to a fat dimwitted Pirate (not a heartless).

"Guard them, Mr. Smee," He told him. "And if they transform kill them."

He and several powerful heartless were set to guard us. Then Riku walked into the captain's cabin.

We were tied to the mast for what seemed like hours not saying anything. I finally let out a sigh.

"I'm sorry that I got us into this mess," I told Yuffie. "Maybe I should have been a better friend to him-."

"I'm shure you did the best you could," She told me.

"How can you say that when we're stuck like this?" I asked.

"Because you're the best friend I've ever had!" she said.

There was a moment of silence.

"Remember back in Traverse Town when you asked me if I cried when I lost my home world to the Heartless? Well, I lost my dad also. Leon and Aerith found me crying on the street, and took me with Cid to Traverse Town."

"I was an orphan once too," I told her. "I ended up on the beach of The Destiny Islands in a canister. I didn't know anything about my past, except that I was an orphan. Sora and Riku found me and befriended me Sora's family even adopted me. A few weeks latter Kairi ended up on The Destistny Islands and was adopted by the mayor. I knew how it felt to be the new kid in town. So, I became friends with her."

"Only, friends?" Yuffie asked me.

"Sora was the one who was really in love with her," I answered. There was another pause.

"So, how did you know I was a ninja?" Yuffie asked me. "One," I said. "You just told me. Two, You're dress wear is light, and easy to move in. And Three, you fight like there is no tomorrow. You fight, more like you're dancing, than fighting. I could watch you fight for hours."

Yuffie laughed. "I'd prefer you help with the fighting."

"Hey, I pull my weight," I said.

We both laughed.

"You know," Yuffie said. "Being here tied up with you is the best thing that has ever happened to me."

"I'd say the same thing," I said. "Next to that time in Agrabah were you got turned into a genie," I added playfully.

We both remembered that time. Yuffie had tried to stop a man called Jafar from becoming a genie. Instead she got turned into a genie too.

I had to wish her out of the fix however she was still in service to Mata Nui and still wore her silver genie bracelets a sign that she still worked for Mata Nui.

Yuffie smiled and shook her head. "Can't say I'm fond of that moment," she said.

We laughed again.

Smee started to cry. "That was the most thing beautiful I ever heard," He sobbed.

Suddenly Hook walked out of his Cabin. "Pull yourself together Smee," Hook growled. Pointing a blade at my neck.

"It's time for these two brats learned to walk the plank."

Smee started to untie us for our plank walk experience.

"It was about time we got rid of you. You two are starting be a pain in the-."

Hook stopped dropped his blade and screamed. Click had escaped notice and crawled onto Captain Hook and bitten him in the biology that he was about to describe.

"Smee, kill it!" Hook shouted, "Kill it!"

Smee had just finished untying us when he began his chase after Click. We slammed our hand on our connectors. Power surged through our beings. We were now wearing the armor and weapons of our Connector pals. Click jumped into my hand transforming into a shield. We fought off a few of the powerful Heartless. Just then Sora and his company burst out of the Captain's cabin. Hook just stood there like he had all the cards in his deck.

"Quite a codfish, that Riku-running off with that girl without even saying goodbye," said hook to Sora.

"Run off where?" I asked. "Tell me, where did he go?" Sora asked.

"To the ruins of Hollow Bastion, where Maleficent resides. But you won't be getting there."

Hook revealed a lantern with a small fairy trapped inside.

"Unless you intend to leave your little pixie friend behind for death boy?"

Sora thought for a moment.

"No," He said.

Yuffie and I powered down and put our weapons away. We couldn't let someone get hurt by our actions.

" Hand over the Keyblade and I'll spare your lives," Said Hook. "Be glad I'm merciful, unlike the Heartless. So, which will it be? The Keyblade, or the plank?"

Sora put his Keyblade away and walked over to the plank. We heard a clock ticking. It was the Crocodile who had eaten Hook's hand.

"It's him!" Hook screamed. "The crocodile that took me hand! Oh, Smee! He's after me other hand! I can't stay here! I can't stand the sight of him! Smee, you take care of them!"

And with that he handed him the lantern ran into his Cabin and hid under his bed covers. Sora was about to jump into the Crocodile's mouth. Then we heard a voice.

"Fly, Sora! Just believe, and you can do it!"

Sora jumped off and started flying. Suddenly a figure clad in green grabbed the lantern from Smee and released the fairy. Smee ran and hid in a rowboat. The figure was none other than Peter Pan. It looks like Sora made more friends. Sora flew back on deck.

"Thanks, Peter," said Sora.

The boy in green smiled.

"Hey, don't mention it. You didn't think I'd leave you and Tink behind, did you?"

Sora Turned and faced the remaining Heartless.

"You're all going down!"

"Yuffie," I said. "You know what to do."

Yuffie caused a wave of water to sweep the Heatless off the ship.

"Deck swabbed, Captain," She said.

"Good," I said. "Now lets take out the rat in the cabin."

Peter knocked on the cabin door.

"Is that you, Smee?" Hook asked. "Did you finish them off?"

Peter gave us the Ok sign. He pinched his nose making himself sound like Smee.

"Aye, Captain," Said Peter in a Smee like voice. "They walked the plank, every last one of them."

Hook came out from hiding under the bed and walked outside his cabin.

"Good Job, Smee" Hook said.

Then he noticed no one was there. Peter Pan sneaked up and poked Captain Hook in the back with his dagger. Hook yelped in pain.

"Ready to make a splash, you codfish?" Peter asked. "Cause now it's your turn to walk the plank!"

Hook charged at Peter.

"Blast you, Peter Pan!" Hook screamed.

Peter flew out of the way just in time. Hook over charged and went right off the plank and into the water below. The crocodile chased hook off. With Smee following close behind in the rowboat.

Later:

"I still can't believe it. I really flew," said Sora.

"Wait 'til I tell Kairi. I wonder if she'll believe me. Probably not."

"You can bring her to Neverland sometime," Said Peter. "Then she can try it herself."

"If you believe, you can do anything, right?" Sora asked.

"Yep," I said. "That and God's help go a long way."

"We'll find Kairi. I know we will. There's so much I want to tell her-about flying, the pirates, Toa and everything else that's happened."

"I'm shure we will," I said.

I looked at Yuffie. She was leaning over the water recharging her powers. After many hard journeys she had helped me so much, but only as a servant. Like a bird in a cage, trapped in service. I decided that if I truly loved her I should let her go. It would be a hard thing for me to do, but it would also be the right thing too.


	7. Chapter 06

CHAPTER: 06 Letting Go

We arrived back at Traverse Town. I told Yuffie that I would be talking with Mata Nui. I sent her over with Aerith. I told Mata Nui what had happened on our former adventures, I also asked him for a favor. "What is it Matt?" He asked me. "I've been thinking," I said. "If you love something, you should set it free, right?" I asked. Mata Nui gave a slight nod. "I need you to set Yuffie free," I said. There was a long pause. Mata Nui grinned behind his mask. "You really love her, don't you?" He asked me. I nodded. "Very well, she is free again," He said. "Go and tell her." I left. There were something's that needed arranging before I left for Hollow Bastion.

I meet up with Yuffie back at district 1. I had two things I wanted to give her. I handed her a necklace with a wooden fish symbol on it. "It was the symbol the followers used when they were being hunted down," I said. "I give it to you so that you'll always remember me." "Of coarse I'll always remember you," She said. "What's wrong with you? You seem so sad." I showed her a birdcage with nothing in it and the door wide. She looked at me confused. "You're free," I said. Suddenly her genie bracelets fell off and disappeared. Yuffie looked at me shocked and close to tears. "Cid is letting me borrow his gummi ship so I won't have to use yours. Make your freedom count." I walked off towards the ship dock. Alone.

I hopped in Cid's gummie ship and took off. I let out a sigh. Letting Yuffie go wasn't easy. Click tried to comfort me in every way he could, but I still couldn't get her out of my mind.

I had another vision. This time I saw myself as a five year old on the beach of the Destiny islands. I was sending up a red balloon with a message attached to it for some one on another world. I remembered doing this as a kid. I then saw that a young Yuffie who had just started a new life in Traverse Town found my balloon and read the note. She turned and faced me. "Thank you," She said to me. Strange, her voice sounds very close.

I snap back into reality.

"Oh, come on Matt. You got to think about the job ahead, and stop drifting off."

"My thoughts exactly."

I knew that voice anywhere.

"Yuff?" I asked.

"Yep," She said.

She had hidden in the ship before I took off. She was also wearing the necklace I gave her.

"Why?" I asked.

"Because this is what friends do," she said.

"I'm 'making my freedom count' like you told me to."

I smiled.

"Then buckle up," I said. "Cause, it is going to be one wild ride!"

We finally landed at the gates of the castle of Hollow Bastion. Actually we crash-landed due to a shadow energy field hitting us. We stepped out of the wreckage.

"Aw man, Cid's going to kill me when he finds out that I wrecked his ship," I whined.

"Is he what you're so worried about? Instead of worrying about that old man's junk heap, you should be worrying about Kairi."

That all too familiar voice: Riku.

He was holding Sora's Keyblade and Donald and Goofy were with him, they didn't look happy. Riku's Connector had been modified with three more Connector slots. And one was fitted with Sora's ball. It wasn't hard to figure out whose slots the others were built for.

"Where's Sora? What have you done with Sora?" I asked.

"He was just a delivery boy," said Riku. "I am the true wielder of the Keyblade. I'll admit I did steal his little connector toy, but now it's in more capable hands."

"Donald, Goofy, Why are you both following him?" I asked.

"Sorry Matt, the king gave orders to stay with The Key barer."

"And now," Riku said. "I have only one thing I want out of the both of you love birds-."

He pointed The Keyblade at my neck.

"Suva balls."

Yuffie leapt at Riku.

"Never!" she shouted.

Riku plunged The Keyblade into her chest. All I could do was watch in horror.

"NO!" I screamed.

Riku pulled her Connector ball out of its socket.

"She was a miserable waste of power," he said.

I made the same mistake as Yuffie by charging at Riku in rage. I got knocked down and landed on my face right next to Yuffie. Riku pulled out my ball. I could hear the screams and calls for help from our biomechanical friends as he pulled it out and felt the power leave me. All I could do was lie there on the ground. Then I thought about the person I cared about the most: Yuffie.

"Yuff, are you still there?" I asked. Tears ran down both of our dirty and bruised faces.

"Matt," She Moaned.

"I'm right here," I said taking her hand.

"I... I..." "It's ok. I'm right here."

"I... love you Matt."

She passed out. A note with a popped bright red balloon wrapped inside. It was the note that I sent. I read the note, and written on the page were the three words: I Love You. I sat there to weak to move. Donald and Goofy took off their hats respectively.

"Ironic," Riku said. "She was in love with you, but kept it until now that she's going to die. Leaving you with nothing but a broken heart."

"It is better to have loved and lost than to never have loved at all," I said.

I didn't hate Riku I hated what he did. I wasn't going to let hate destroy me.

"What's more ironic is that you could have saved her with the power of life, but you lost that too," said Riku. "Truly ironic."

And with that they left. My Keyblade went back to being my regular blade. Yuffie was still alive but slowly fading. What was I doing here there while there was still hope? I picked up my blade in one hand it felt heavy again like before I had my powers, almost unbearably. Click crawled into my other hand transforming into a shield. I was going to make whatever power was in me count. I was going to get back the power I lost! Suddenly I remembered whom I got my power from. I stopped knelt down and prayed: "God be with me through this valley of the shadow, light my way!"

I walked through the castle gates of Hollow Bastion. The whole place looked like a combination between a factory and a castle. I caught up with Riku.

"You really don't know how or when to give up do you?" Riku asked me.

"I've come to get back something that belongs to me," I said.

"Release Mata Nui, Takanuva and Kiina or else we fight."

Riku laughed as if I was joking.

"You, alone and with no power. You can barely lift your blade as it is."

Riku thought for a moment. Then smiled amused.

"Very well then fight Brute Nui and your friends are free."

A big, ugly bionic brute appeared. He looked like some sort of mix of Mata Nui, Brutaka, Kiina and Takanuva.

Then I remembered something someone had told me: "When fighting an enemy look for his weak spot and use it against him". As I fought I looked but saw no weak spot. Riku saw what I was doing.

"You can give it up," said Riku. "He doesn't have a weak spot. He's a mixture of all our connector friends. He has all of their powers and none of their weaknesses."

Then it hit me. If Riku's connector held this being together, then I just found a weak spot.

"Be careful, Riku. Arrogance can topple giants. I should know."

I turned to face the creature.

"Hey, Ugly!" I shouted. "Take me out already!"

I ran over to Riku. The monster charged at me with rage.

"What are you doing?" Riku asked. "You're going to get us all killed!"

I jumped out of the way just as the monster crashed into Riku. Donald and Goofy got away from Riku just as the monster crashed into him. The monster transformed back into the beings that it was formed from, with the exception of Brutaka. Riku's add-ons shattered and the connector balls went flying at me. I jumped and caught them. I put mine back into my socket. Just as when I had felt the power leave, I now felt the power return to me I looked back at the biomechanical beings they were alive but out cold. Click transformed back into a beetle Just then Sora ran in carrying his old toy sword. I was glad to see him alive.

"I'll take it from here," He said.

I tossed him his connector ball.

"You'll be needing it," I said. Sora smiled at me.

"No, I won't."

Sora put his connector ball in his pocket for the moment. Riku stood back up. His outfit had transformed into a shadow commander form.

"I'll handle him," Sora said. "You better take care of Yuffie."

I left. Confident Sora knew what he was doing.

I walked over to where I had left Yuffie. The life was almost gone from her. I readied my power and said a prayer. I touched her and the power surrounded her body healing her and restoring her energy. When all this was done I placed her connector ball back into its socket. Slowly she opened her eyes. Strange, I hadn't noticed it until then: her eyes are violet. She got up, and looked at me.

"I'm sorry that I didn't tell you sooner," she said ashamed.

"It's ok." "I said.

"I've been thinking," She said.

"You could have lost me in more ways than one."

I knew what she meant. She wasn't saved and I was, it was also the thing keeping us apart.

"But not now," she said.

"He found me so whatever happens we'll always be together."

We both smiled and shared a hug. What was once the thing that was keeping us apart was now pulling us together Yuffie's leg started to pop.

"What's with-' I started to ask.

Yuffie's leg went back down and our hug stopped. "Oh, nothing," she said embarrassed. Her face turned red.

"Just a little fantasy."

"Well, we better catch up with Sora before he wins all the fighting alone."

When we caught up with Sora he had won the fight. Donald and Goofy had allied back with Sora again, and our biomechanical friends were awake. And to top in all off Sora gained his Keyblade back. I clanked my blade with his. Suddenly my blade transformed back into its Keyblade form. I looked at my restored Keyblade. My Keyblade couldn't do anything Sora's could do. Why did my blade take Keyblade form?

"There is no time to idle just yet," Said Mata Nui. "Riku escaped and Maleficent is hiding here somewhere. Worse Teridax is here."

"The Makuta?" I asked.

"How do you know," Yuffie asked.

"I can feel him. He lives in every shadow, and this place stinks of darkness."

We wondered though the castle until we found Maleficent and Riku. At least, I thought it was Riku. He seemed possessed by someone or something. As for Maleficent: we had first caught sight of her in Agrabah, but here on her own world she seemed more powerful. What was more Riku now wielded what looked like a dark Keyblade. Mata Nui gasped.

"Is that-?" Mata Nui started to ask.

"Yes, a Keyblade." Riku finished. "But unlike Sora's or Matt's pathetic half essence Keyblade, this Keyblade holds the power to unlock people's hearts. Allow me to demonstrate-."

And with that he forced the Keyblade into Maleficent's chest.

"Behold!"

Darkness filled Maleficent. Riku pulled his new Keyblade out of Maleficent's chest and stood back as she transformed into a dragon. Sora slashed at the dragon's neck causing it to melt and burned to ash. I half expected darkness to disappear forever. But every thing was as dark as before

"How ironic," Riku said. "She was just another puppet after all."

"What?" Donald asked.

"The Heartless were using Maleficent from the beginning," Riku explained. "She failed to notice the darkness in her heart eating away at her."

Riku stepped on to whatever was left of Maleficent.

"A fitting end for such a fool."

Riku ran off again.

By now we were tired of chasing after villains. I didn't think we could survive one more fight but we pressed on after Riku. We found him in the room with the ultimate keyhole. Shadow energy was held back in it just waiting to be released. And in the center of the room lay Kairi, and the legendary toa of time. Their bodies lay as limp as rag dolls. Takanuva muttered the toa of time's name as Sora ran to Kairi and tried to wake her up.

"It's no use," said Riku.

He appeared from atop the keyhole.

"That girl has lost her heart. She cannot wake up."

By now Sora and me both knew this wasn't Riku.

"You're not Riku," Sora blurted.

"The Keyhole cannot be completed so as long as the last princess of heart still sleeps," our possessed Riku said.

"The princess...?" Mata Nui asked.

"But that means…" Sora fumbled.

"Kairi is a princess of hearts," I said amazed out of my mind.

"Yes," said our possessed Riku. "And without her power, the Keyhole will remain incomplete. It is time she awakened."

"Whoever you are, let Riku go! Give him back his heart!" Sora shouted.

"But first," said our possessed Riku. "You must give the princess back her heart."

Sora kneeled in pain and put both hands over his heart.

"Sora!" I screamed.

I ran towards him. Suddenly a giant hand grabbed me and picked me up like a toy. It was Brutaka, now possessed by Makuta Teridax.

"Matt," he said in an amused tone. "You don't remember me, but still you know who I am."

I nodded. He threw my body up against a wall.

"I shall now put an end to you," he growled. "But first let's get rid of all these distractions." Using the mask Brutaka was wearing Makuta transported the both of us to a dimension between dimensions.

"Defeat me-" Makuta said. "And we will return to the world. Otherwise-"

"I will not lose!" I yelled. "For the sake of my Lord and my God, I shall not lose."

And so the fight began. Through out the battle we were equally matched. Neither of us made a critical attack. But somehow during the battle I managed to knock off his mask with a spinning kick, (something that Yuffie had showed me but I perfected) a move that cost me my robotic cast. But by now, my leg was much better and stronger. Teridax disappeared and the world returned back to normal.

By now Sora had defeated Riku who (as it turns out) was possessed by Ansem "Seeker of darkness". Kairi and the Toa of Time were somehow connected to were when Kairi woke up the toa would wake up as well. Sora had found out that Kairi's heart was trapped inside him, and was about to use The Keyblade that unlocks hearts to return her heart. Of course, I was the last person to know. I had just arrived back into the world when Sora was about (sacrificially) to plunge the key blade into his heart. Thinking Sora had lost his mind I jumped in the way just as Sora was about to plunge the key blade in his heart. Ironically the blade went through my chest into Sora's Heart. I fell to the floor fatally wounded. The world started fading then went dark. The life and the light fully drained from my body. I had died.


	8. Chapter 07

CHAPTER: 07

Suddenly, I found myself coming back to life and light. My senses flashed on and off. Even though I was alive I could feel something wasn't right with me I was poisoned by something evil in the "Keyblade of hearts". The flashes of vision and sound that I got gave me enough information about what was going on around me.

Kairi and the Toa of time had woken up Kairi was worried about Sora. Suddenly Ansem and Makuta appeared! I faded out just as this happened.

When I faded back Yuffie was dragging me along and a single Heartless was chasing us! When Donald swatted at it with his staff it reacted like Sora. I knew this was Sora. More Heartless surrounded us. Kairi guarded the heartless Sora. I faded out again.

When I faded back I was on board Sora's gummi ship. Sora was there. Somehow he had come back to life like me. I faded out once more. I felt water flowing over my body, draining the poison from my wound. It felt so good. I woke up this time. I was in the inn in Traverse town. I saw all my friends, but my eyes searched for the one I loved the most. When I found Yuffie Leon was holding her up she looked tiered but happy to see me alive and well.

"She used her power to drain the poison from your body," Mata Nui explained. "She will live," He said when he saw how worried I was. "She just needs to refuel her energy."

"She gives her all in everything she does," I said. "Rest is just what she needs."

There was a moment of silence.

"So, what did I miss?"

Everyone faced me. Right then I knew I had asked an important question.

"Darkness is pouring from The Keyhole," Leon warned. "Which means more and more Heartless are appearing. The only way to stop them now is to-."

I sighed.

"Go back and seal the key hole, right?" I asked.

"Maybe," Leon said. "But no one knows what will happen once it's sealed."

"Well, we can't just stay here," Said Sora. "We have to do something. We've got a friend back there."

"That's right," said Leon. "You have one more friend to worry about. Riku's  
>Keyblade must have been born of the captive princesses' hearts-just like that Keyhole you saw."<p>

Leon looked at Kairi.

"Of course, without Kairi's heart, it remained incomplete. Once that Keyblade was destroyed, the princesses' hearts should have been freed. Don't worry, Sora. If anyone can save your friend, you can."

I sighed. I knew the hero of this story wasn't going be I but was prepared to deal with that. My worst problem was trying explaining to Cid what happened to his gummi ship.

"YOU DID WHAT?" Cid roared.

I gulped. Telling Cid about his gummi ship had gone over like a lead balloon.

"Well, technically I didn't do anything, I-."

"I trusted you with the ship!" he said. "Do you know how much effort I put into putting it together?"

I stammered. Then Cid started laughing.

"What so funny," I asked a bit offended. "I thought you were mad at me."

"I knew you'd wreck the ship kid, that that's why I signed it over to you."

"You what?"

"That's right kid, it aint my pile of junk any more I'm free. You're one stuck with the repair job"

Before I could process this information Sora and his group came running in to Cid's shop.

"Cid," Sora said. "I need to go back to Hollow Bastion."

"I don't think I can let you do that, kid," Cid said. "The Heartless there are multiplying by the minute. They'd eat your ship up."

"Then, what can we do?" Sora asked.

"Simple," Said Cid. "Go around 'em instead of through. Install a new navigation gummi and take a new route."

"A new gummi?" I asked.

"From where?"

"The secret waterway. When I came here 9 years ago, I stored it there in case I ever needed it."

"Thanks Cid," said Sora.

I talked with Sora.

"Sora, there is only one, do you think I could-."

Sora smiled back at me.

"Fly with us?" Sora asked. "No problem!"

Donald was about to say something but Sora gave him a look. I started to walk off with Sora's group. Someone tapped on my shoulder. It was Yuffie. She had recharged and was ready to go.

"Aren't you forgetting someone?" She asked smiling.

"Sorry," I said. "I Thought I had scared you off with that last adventure."

Yuffie laughed.

"Not hardly," She said. "It takes more than that to scare me."

Just then Click jumped on her shoulder.

"Nice try, Click, but you don't scare me anymore."

We both laughed.

After Sora retrieved the navigation gummi Takanuva introduced us to the Toa of Time, whose name was Briana and had it arranged that Briana would protect Kairi, while Sora and I were gone. Now Sora just had to convince Kairi to stay behind. Meanwhile Yuffie and I sat and Talked in the Café in District 1.

"So, you said that your parents died in the Heartless attack on your world?" I asked.

She nodded slightly.

"What were they like?"

"My father was a ninja like his father before him. A family heritage passed down through ten generations. Then I was born. The first girl in the family."

"Then what happened?" I asked. Yuffie smiled.

"My father loved me like ten sons. He taught me as much as he could but then the heartless came-."

Yuffie's smile faded.

"He died before I completed my training. I miss him so much."

"I wish I could have met him," I said sadly.

"He sounded like a great dad."

"I think he would have liked to have met you too," Yuffie said.

"So, what was your dad like?"

"I didn't get much time with my adoptive dad," I said. "He died at sea soon after I was adopted. After he died I took up the job of setting the example for Sora of a godly man and ran the smoothie shop to provide for us."

"Well what about before Sora's family? Do you remember anything?"

I shook my head.

"I always thought I was born an orphan, as lame as that sounds"

The smile on Yuffie's face vanished.

"I don't think it's lame at all. I think it's sad."

We flew back to Hollow Bastion. The first person we met was a beast named Beast who had helped Sora get inside the castle. Beast was here trying to rescue one of the princesses of light named Belle. Beast helped guide us back into the castle chapel.

"I actually lived around here at one time," Yuffie told me.

"This place?" I asked.

"I know: Not fit for even a ghost to live here now."

We both laughed.

"Still," I said. "It must have been beautiful at one time before Ansem and Makuta messed everything up."

"It was."

We returned our minds to the job at hand. The princesses of heart debriefed us about what happened while were gone. They explained that Ansem and Makuta had disappeared and that the princesses were doing their best to stop the darkness from spreading but weren't shure how long they could do even that. We rushed to the keyhole, suddenly a giant beast like heartless appeared out of the keyhole. The heartless was about to attack when a giant iron fist smashed the Heartless. I turned around. Who did I Know that had an iron fist was that big? I stared up at the giant robot: Phenomenon. Cid, Aerith, and Leon were also here too.

"Leon!" Sora yelled.

Sora ran over to him.

"How did you guys get here?" Sora asked Leon.

"We came here in Cid's other ship." Leon said.

"The one you didn't crash, Matt" Cid added to me.

I blushed.

"Why are you guys here?" I asked.

"This is our childhood home," Said Aerith.

"We wanted to see it again."

"It's in worse shape than I feared," said Leon. "It used to be so peaceful-."

"Don't worry," said Aerith.

"If we defeat Ansem, all should be restored, including your island."

I looked at Yuffie, I could see there was something she wasn't telling us (me in particular) and it wasn't good.

"What is it?" I asked her.

"Once the worlds are restored, they'll be separate again," she said sadly. "Everyone will go back to where they came from."

"Then we'll visit you guys with the gummi ship," Sora said.

"It's not that simple," said Leon.

"Before all this, you didn't know about the other worlds, right?" Yuffie asked. "Because every world was isolated, impassable walls divided them. The Heartless destroyed those walls. But if the worlds return, so will the walls."

"Which means gummi ships will be useless," Leon said.

"So you're saying we'll never...?" Sora started to ask.

"We may never meet again," Leon Said. "But we'll never forget each other." Leon said. "Oh, by the way, Matt, I'm in."

I smiled. I knew what he meant.

"Me too," said Aerith.

"And I'm the third in," said Cid.

"That's wonderful," I said.

This had to be one of the happiest moments of my life.

"What's happening?" Sora asked.

I stopped in the middle of my "happy birth day dance".

"They decided to become Christians," I said.

Sora smiled.

"That's great guys," Sora said.

"Well, at any rate," Yuffie said. "I'm shure not going be able to forget any of you guys any time soon," Yuffie joked.

"Hey what does that mean," Sora asked.

"Sora," Goofy said. "Ya gota lock the keyhole."

"Oh, right!" Sora said. Sora ran off to seal the keyhole. I smiled at Yuffie.

"I'm getting use to him doing this," I said.

We chuckled.

"So Leon, what made you guys become Christians?"

"You mostly Matt," Leon said. "The way you lived was full of life and I'm not talking about Mata Nui's Tiki mask powers."

He taped my chest.

"It was this."

He smiled at me. Just then I noticed something.

"Shouldn't Sora have locked the keyhole by now?" Yuffie asked me.

Suddenly Sora came running back.

"WERE DOOMED!" he shouted.

"Calm down Sora what's wrong," I asked.

"My Keyblade won't work!" he said panicked.

I smiled awkwardly at Leon group.

"Don't worry I'm shure it's nothing to worry about, just a little glitch."

Our groups along with Mata-Nui, Takanuva and Kina went over to the Keyhole.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN IT DOESN'T WORK?" I half asked half screamed at Sora.

Click jumped off of me in fright.

"All you have to do is point your key at the keyhole like this!

I pointed my Keyblade at the keyhole.

"And-."

I stopped short at a sound of something locking. I looked at Sora relieved, thinking that he had locked the keyhole.

"See, you locked the keyhole."

Sora looked at me in shock.

"Matt, I didn't lock it."

"Well, then who did?" I asked. "I'm the only other-."

Then it hit me. I had done it! I had locked the keyhole! I was so happy that I did my happy birthday dance (Along with the song). Yuffie just rolled her eyes

The time had come for us to leave but there were things I had to do before we left.

"Yuff," I told Yuffie. "You have to stay behind."

"Why?" She asked.

"Up until now you have been a great amount of help. But Makuta knows how I feel and I can't let him use that against me."

Yuffie smiled sadly.

"I understand." She sighed. "If you're going after Makuta you'll need this."

She handed me my Flyboard fully fixed.

"My Fly board!" I said surprised. "I thought I lost it when my home was destroyed! Where did you find it?"

"Somewhere around Traverse Town, right before I met you," she said.

I taped on the wing that was once broken.

"How did you fix it?" I asked.

"A little bit of duct tape can do wonders," She said.

We both smiled. As I turned to go the Paopu from home fell out of my backpack. I remember putting in my backpack for "safekeeping". Yuffie picked it up.

"What is it?" She asked. I sighed a little.

"A gift," I said. "And hope of a return."

I started walking away again.

"Wait!" she said.

I stopped and turned. Yuffie tossed me one of her old throwing stars. I caught it.

"Here's my hope of a return."

We both smiled.

"Maybe, we should pray before I go," suggested. And so we did.


	9. Chapter 08

CHAPTER: 08.

Leaving was hard, as you can imagine and the sight to meet us on the other world was hardly a welcoming greeting. We stepped out of the ship to a world where darkness was everywhere.

"Gawrsh, is that all that's left of the worlds taken by the Heartless?" Goofy asked shocked.

"Those worlds will be restored if we beat Ansem, right?" Sora asked.

"Yes," Takanuva said. "But if we do beat him and all these worlds become restored and disconnected."

"What is going to happen to this place?" Sora asked. "And to us?"

Takanuva was hesitant to speak his mind. Being our expert Toa of light Takanuva was also knew about darkness, and by the expression (almost hidden by his mask) I knew it wasn't good. Finally, Ignition spoke up.

"This is a Heartless world," He said. "So maybe it'll just disappear."

Takanuva gulped. That was what he didn't want to say. I pulled Ignition's battery and didn't plug it back in again until after the story. Mata Nui settled everybody.

"But even if we die are hearts are safe with Jesus, right?" I said. Sora looked at the prayer charm Kairi gave him.

"Large risks, little chance of success," Sora said. "And if that wasn't enough, an even larger chance of death"

Sora looked up at me and smiled.

"So, what are we waiting for?"

We walked through the world for what seemed like forever.

"So?" I asked. "Where on this world is Ansem and Makuta?"

Mata Nui was the only one who seemed to have an answer.

"In the deepest, most dangerous place."

"That's all fine and good of an answer," I said not really impressed.

I swung my Keyblade at one of Makuta's Heartless styled Rakshi.

"Only, It's dangerous to even breath the air here with these monsters."

We were at the end of a hard fought battle with the Heartless and Rakshi and still had no sign of Makuta or Ansem. Suddenly, something caught Sora's eye. It was a group of pillars of smoke. I stepped into one, then stepped out shocked.

"It's Traverse town," I said.

The others looked into the other pillars.

"It's like a world prison!" Sora said shocked.

He was right. Ansem and Makuta were up to something. Finally we found a door in the darkness. We all opened the door. There was a flash of light and then we found ourselves on our island. I looked toward our secret cave.

"Maybe, we can still lock this place up," I suggested.

I started running toward the cave, but when I got to the entrance the earth shook! Both Sora and me heard Ansem's Voice in our heads:

"This world has been connected."

Objects on the island started to disappear!

"What's happening?" Sora asked.

"Tied to the darkness," Ansem's voice continued. "Soon to be completely eclipsed-"

The Sea turned purple with darkness!

"There is so very much to learn. You understand so little. One who knows nothing can understand nothing."

Finally out in the distance, the giant robot being possessed with Makuta's evil stood up! The earth stopped shaking. I looked at the beach. Riku and Brutaka (or rather Ansem and Teridax in Riku and Brutaka's forms) were looking out at the sea. We ran over to them.

"Take a look at this tiny place," Ansem/Riku said. "To the heart seeking freedom this island is a prison surrounded by water. And so this boy sought to escape from his prison. He sought a way to cross over into other worlds. And he opened his heart to darkness."

Makuta/Brutaka Spoke next.

"And by bonding with the boy to save his friends the mighty titian shares his fate."

Both Makuta and Ansem took on their "normal" forms.

"Riku, Brutaka!" Sora called out.

"Don't bother," Said Ansem. "They can no longer hear you. Their hearts belongs again to darkness."

Makuta spoke too as if both he and Ansem shared the same brain stem.

"All worlds begin in darkness, and all so end. The heart is no different. Darkness sprouts within it, grows, consumes it. Such is its nature. In the end, every heart returns to the darkness whence it came."

"That's not true!" Sora yelled. "The heart may be weak."

"And sometimes it may even give in," I said. "But deep down, there's a light that never goes out: The light of Christ!"

Ansem and Makuta floated in the air.

"So, you have come this far and still you understand nothing. Every light must fade every heart return to darkness!"

Suddenly the whole world faded away from under our feet and into darkness.

"Look as hard as you are able." Makuta said.

I looked everywhere there was darkness

"You'll not find even the smallest glimmer of light. From those dark depths are all hearts born. Even yours!"

Suddenly a giant fused version of Ansem and Makuta rose from the depth of the darkness.

"Behold the endless abyss!" It/He/They said.

"Within lies the heart of all worlds: Kingdom Hearts!"

The giant "Thing" (I can't think of a better name for it) snatched us up in its hands. Mata Nui and me were in the right hand, and Sora and the others in the left.

"I see that you finally outgrew the size of your ego," I taunted.

The "Thing" merely grunted. It walked over to a giant gate, merely a cabinet to "Thing".

"Now we will open the gates of kingdom hearts."

"_To think," I thought. "They planed and schemed for who knows how long, and now-." _

I couldn't finish the though, when I broke out laughing. The "Thing" looked at me.

"Pay no attention to him," Ansem said.

Makuta ignored him.

"What do you find so humorous?" He asked.

"You think it's that simple?" I asked just open the door and rule the Universe, you can't control what's back there you'll be destroyed."

Makuta ignored me.

"Like all of the puppets you once controlled," I added mockingly. "But go ahead. I dare you!"

Makuta squeezed me in anger almost crushing every thing in me. But then he stopped and laughed mockingly.

"You should never have warned me, now I shall be spared from fate."

"**NO, you fool!"** screeched Ansem. "Don't you realize what he's doing, he's dividing us."

The bond stopped and Makuta and Ansem became separate again. We still were held by Ansem's darkness.

"Yes, but if you wish to be destroyed, unity is no virtue with me."

And with that he vanished. Ansem grunted.

"You think you're clever, don't you," he asked me.

I said nothing.

"It matters nothing. Once I open Kingdom hearts not even the Keyblade can lock the door to darkness"

The doors of Kingdom hearts opened. Darkness started to flow out.

"Kingdom Hearts! Fill me with the power of Supreme darkness!"

I started the count down:

"10, 9, 8, 7, 6-."

"You're wrong," Sora said. "I know, without a doubt. Kingdom Hearts-."

"**3, 2, 1!"** I finished.

Light burst out of Kingdom hearts.

"-Is light!" Sora Finished.

The light started to blast away Ansem.

"Light? But why?" Ansem asked.

"You forgot who the king of hearts is," I answered.

Ansem was completely destroyed. The light in Kingdom hearts faded and we dropped to the ground near the gate. I used my Flyboard for a gentler landing than my friends.

"There is no time to rest," Mata Nui warned. "We must close the gate."

We ran over to the gate. Sora, Donald and Goofy tried to close one side and Me, Takanuva and Mata Nui on the other. Pushing the gate was hard as pushing ten elephants. Goofy stopped for a second and looked inside the gate.

"Stop staring and keep pushing!" Donald complained.

Donald took a look at what Goofy was looking at and gasped.

"The Heartless!"

I looked. Tens if not hundreds of giant Heartless were approaching much faster than we could close the door.

"Hurry!" Donald yelled.

"I can't," Sora whined.

"Well you shure won't if you keep whining about it," said a very familiar voice.

I looked, and there was Yuffie helping me close my side of the gate.

"How did you get here?" I asked.

"I snuck on board your ship, when you weren't looking," she said.

"Hey, you're not the only one helping," said a voice from behind the door.

It was Riku and Brutaka they were helping close the door! Still the Heartless were getting closer, until we were in their reach. Then someone destroyed the heartless. It was the mouse king Mickey with a Keyblade of his own!

"Your Majesty!" Donald and Goofy exclaimed. King Mickey raised his Keyblade.

"Sora, Matt!" The king called out. "Let's close this door for good!"

"Close it quickly!" Mata Nui told us.

"But, what about the king, Riku and Brutaka?" Sora asked.

"Don't worry." The king said. "There will always be a door to the light."

Sora raised his Keyblade uncertainly. I still had my Keyblade down.

"Matt, Son, trust the king," Mata Nui said.

The words to me had two meanings.

1: The mouse king.

2 (but not second or last): God.

With new strength I raised my Keyblade alongside of Sora's. As the door closed Riku said something to Sora. I couldn't hear it but by the look on Sora's face I could tell he did. Brutaka's mask started glowing and a portal appeared behind us.

"Go," he said.

I looked into the portal; Hollow Bastion was just on the other side. I looked back at the group.

"But what about you guys?" I asked.

"We'll see each other again one day," Sora said.

"And, if not in this life, then in the next," Mata Nui added.

"You're not coming?" I asked Mata Nui.

"I still have work," Mata Nui said. "But she really needs you," He said pointing at Yuffie.

Sora smiled at me.

"It's ok. I can take care of myself."

"You know, I'm staying with you no matter what," Yuffie told me.

"No pressure guys," said Brutaka. "But the gate is closing and when it does I won't be able to keep the portal open anymore."

It felt like it took minutes to make up my mind, but really it only took a moment.

"Ok," I said. "I'll go".

Yuffie waged her finger at me.

"But don't try to pull a fast one on me."

I started to follow her into the portal. Suddenly I remembered everything. All the things that were in the dark side of my mind were brought to light! I turned to face Mata Nui.

"When we do meet again let's talk about what happened while I was gone Dad." We both smiled knowingly. Yuffie looked understandably confused.

"Hey, why did you call him-?"

I dragged her through the portal. We fell down and down toward the light.


	10. Epolog

EPOLOG

We fell through the void between dimensions through the air in Hollow Bastion like two falling stars, and into the freezing cold water of the creek. When we surfaced Leon, Aerith, Cid and Kina were calling to us from the stony shore.

We swam over to the shore and were embraced by our friends. Cid gave me a noggie and, Leon shuffled my hair. Aerith shed a tear of happiness, while Kina playfully scolded Yuffie.

I looked up into the sky and smiled another vision came to me. I saw Sora and Kairi hold hands one last time before the landmass that Kairi was on drifted away and returned to being the destiny islands. I saw Kairi wander on the islands with her new guardian close by, but just hidden. Kairi wandered into the secret cave looking at the scribbles on the walls. When she saw the drawing of Sora giving her the Paopu fruit, she started crying tears of joy. I saw the drawing again, this time with Kairi also giving a Paopu to Sora. This was a moment I was praying for. The vision ended there. I saw the stars reappearing in the sky.

I smiled and looked at Yuffie, who looked back and smiled. She ran over to me and we hugged. This time her foot fully "popped". Click ran across both of our shoulders approvingly. We both giggled.

I looked up once more time and smiled. "Thank you." I prayed. And that was the end of the beginning.

NEVER THE END!


End file.
